nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Twigo
|race = Human |height = |weight = |hair = n/a |gender = Male |eye = n/a |occupation = Apprentice Holy Knight |family = Unnamed older brother |equipment = Broadsword |affiliation = Holy Knights |manga = Chapter 1 }} was an apprentice Holy Knight who was stationed near Caines Village. After his defeat by Meliodas, he, wanting to gain greater powers, drank the demon's blood, but died since he was incompatible. Appearance Twigo is a very large man which a big peculiar curly mustache. He has a fairly ordinary buzz cut hairstyle and angular face. Personality Twigo is a ruthless and heartless man who doesn't care about his subordinates' or the kingdom's princess' lives. He is relatively self centered and regards his strength as superior to many others. History At some point of time, Twigo was on a training session with his older brother and complained that he couldn't do it anymore, but his brother berated Twigo of his lack of effort to become a Holy Knight and pressured him to train harder. Plot Introduction arc Upon seeing Meliodas and Elizabeth, he quickly cut a part of the cliff they were standing on. Twigo then realized that he hadn't confirmed if they where the people in the report and said that they were confirmed as two unknown dead people. Some of the knights said that Alioni was under the cliff to which Twigo said that then there were three dead. When the knights said that the thing he had done was horrible, Twigo asked them if the death toll was seven, implying he would kill them for saying so. Just then, to his surprise, Meliodas jumped back from the cliff carrying everyone, including Alioni. That angered Twigo, since that changed his confirmed death toll. Although none of them looked like someone from the Seven Deadly Sins, he recognized Elizabeth as the kingdom's princess. Although there was a search order for bringing her alive, he said that an accidental death can happen, and while they where running, he swung his sword to kill Meliodas and Elizabeth, cutting everything in his path. She was saved by Meliodas, and moments later again was saved from another attack of Twigo, with which he cut the ground. Twigo went close to them and swing his sword again, thinking that this time he for sure would kill them, but instead he was the one that took his attack. Hearing Meliodas' name, he realized who he is, but didn't wanted to believe and swinged his sword again towards him, only for his attack to be repelled back, which defeated Twigo and sent him flying in the sky. As Twigo orders his men to request for reinforcements, Hawk's mother, with the Boar Hat on her head, rises from the ground, blasting Twigo and his men away, and transports the establishment. Byzel Arc Twigo, along with Jericho, is later summoned by the Great Holy Knight, Hendricksen, who states that he will give them new powers, after which both are guided by Guila and her master, Helbram to a mysterious location with their faces covered. There, the both are shown the corpse of a chained demon , with them being surprised to know that a demon was not just an object of folklore, but actually existed. They are then given its blood to drink, and are explained to about its power-enhancing qualities by the Great Holy Knight. Twigo is hesitant at first, but after remembering his defeat by Meliodas, drinks it. He, however, is shown to be incompatible with the blood, and explodes due to it. Kingdom Infiltration arc While Dreyfus was under Gowther's Nightmare Terror, a younger version of Twigo was seen with his older brother, complaining that he's giving up his ambition to become a Holy Knight, only for his brother to berate his intention to give up and pressure him into more training. Abilities/Equipment As a Holy Knight apprentice, Twigo was much stronger than ordinary humans and knights. He was capable of slicing a large chunk of a cliff quite easily , and by swinging his sword, was able to release a devastating slash that cut down everything in its path. It appears that he has some form of wind blade ability as he use it to cut down forest. Relationships Subordinates He did not care about his subordinates' lives and threatened to kill them when they called his leaving Alioni to die a "horrible" act; they, in return, treated him with fear and respect. Battles Introduction arc *Meliodas vs. Twigo: Loss Trivia *Twigo is stated to have an older brother, who is suspected to be Kaide. The Japanese name for Twigo is ツイーゴ, and for Kaide it is カイーデ. Anagrams of their name have slightly similar connotations; Twigo, ゴツイ (Gotsui) meaning hard - Kaide, デカイ (Dekai) meaning huge. *Twigo and his older brother has two catchphrases: "Confirmed" and "Initiated". References }} Navigation es: Twigo Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Knights Category:Holy Knights Category:Holy Knight Apprentices Category:Deceased Characters